Sebrek Drabbles
by WhatWasOnceSilver
Summary: Daltonverse. Random Sebrek drabbles: Sebastian Smythe and Derek Seigerson.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian's head hits the back of the pillow and he gasps up at the ceiling, eyes wide and practically unseeing as Derek moves above him.

"Der…Derek."

The athlete's hands roam over his body smoothly, sliding over his stomach where the skin is hot with sweat. Leaning forward, he presses his face against Sebastian's perfectly-marred neck, panting a bit as he thrusts.

"I thought you were gone," he manages through clenched teeth. He moves again and Sebastian clutches his shoulder, using one hand to muffle a scream. "You left me…"

"I came back."


	2. Chapter 2

Derek and Sebastian lie together, the fan overhead too lazy to offer them the coolness they desire. They're too lazy to stand up and command that it change its speed, though.

Derek's fingers card through Sebastian's hair gently. The athlete is lying on his back, and his boyfriend lies pressed up beside him, hands resting on his chest and stomach. Moving his head to the side, Derek presses a soft to kiss to Sebastian's hair - and then another, and another.

From his place against Derek's chest, Sebastian smiles. "What's up, big boy?" he asks quietly, a bit too tired to be teasing him properly.

Derek echoes his smile. "I just love you a lot, that's all."

Sebastian's eyes twinkle with happiness. "Yeah, yeah."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You're just…usually not this affectionate, that's all."

Derek is silent for a moment, and then presses another soft kiss to Sebastain's hair before shifting, using his elbows to support his weight.

"You like it though, right?"

"'Course I do."

"You like me."

"I wouldn't be under you screaming your name four times a week if I didn't."

Derek allows himself a hint of a smile before growing serious again. "You love me?"

Sebastian smiles. "Of course."

"Then marry me."

Sebastian only has time to blink before a small object is being pushed into his hand. Sitting up and uncurling his fingers he sees a shining ring, twisting and silver and perfect.

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Well.

Besides Derek.

"Well?"

Sebastian glances up to see anxiety written out all across his boyfriend's face. He doesn't know how it started, but suddenly he feels that his cheeks are wet and warm.

Swiping at the salty skin he sniffs, and then leans forward to press their lips together.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Shut _up_."

"We shouldn't be here."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, lifting himself up a little to peer up between the cracks of the dock. "I don't think there's anyone here."

"Oh, _really_? Gosh, what would I do without you? I mean it's not like you could tell or anything what with the _complete lack of voices and footsteps_."

"_Shh_, someone's coming!"

"Don't look at me."

Sebastian glares at him. The boards above them creak and he glances up just in time for a piece of falling dirt from one of the black leather shoes above them to fall in his eye. Derek starts to giggle uncontrollably beside him.

"Laugh all you want, you're not getting any tonight."

The shoes and voices clear and Derek finally brings his hand from his mouth. "Whatever, you great big fish. It's not like if I had sex with someone else it'd be cheating on you, because you're _not my boyfriend_."

Sebastian smirks. Derek only has a second to be nervous about that glittering in his eye before he pushes himself forward onto Derek - and, more correctly, onto his lips. Derek loses his balance and falls on his ass, but he's not as mad as he think he should be. In fact, he's started making some pretty interesting noises, and tugging on Sebastian's hair…

Sebastian pulls himself up and the cold air attacks Derek's lips. The latter puts one hand to his temple, confused.

"Sure I am," says Sebastian, smirk still as pronounced and annoying as ever as he puts his hands in his pockets. "You just won't admit it."


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Sebastian, I am not going to judge which guy has the cutest _butt_ with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm straight."

"Tell that to the sex tape we made last week."

"Shut _up!_ We're in _public_."

"Fine. But don't expect a birthday present from me this year."

"…we're going to Vegas for my birthday."

"Sorry, buddy, but I don't think straight guys go to Vegas to share beds with their gay friends after a night of binge drinking and taking shots off of hot chicks' bodies."

"You said you'd go with me. I already booked the hotel."

"What did I just say about straight guys and gay guys."

"…fine. But don't expect me to pay for lunch or anything."

"Well of course not. That's what a gentleman would do."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…that guy over there has a pretty cute butt."

"…sure."

"Don't you think so?"

"Yeah."

"It's all tight and small."

"…"

"Mm, I'd like to get on that ass for a night."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I don't like this burger."

"…"

"It tastes…weird…"

"…yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really not coming to Vegas with me?"

"No, Derek. I'm not."

"Why won't you come to Vegas with me?"

"You know why."

"Tell me."

"Because - because, Der. I'm so tired of trying to pretend I'm not in a relationship when I am."

"What - what relationship?"

"…never mind."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…sex isn't a relationship."

"No. It's not."

"…"

"…"

"I…I didn't know you thought of me that way."

"Doesn't matter. Let's just finish lunch, okay?"

"But I want to talk about it."

"Talk about what, exactly? You don't look at me in the hallways, your friends think I'm just your calculus buddy, your parents have never even _heard_ my name - I know when something isn't working out, Derek."

"Are you - are you breaking up with me?"

"We were never together."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…we can still fuck, okay?"

"…I never thought of it as fucking."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't a relationship. You can't have it both ways, Derek."

"But…what if I want it both ways?"

"What did I just. Say."

"No, I mean - what if I - what if I want a relationship?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know. With the sex included."

"Yeah. I got that."

"…"

"…"

"Would that be okay?"

"Uh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…yeah, sure. Okay. I guess."

"Cool."

"…"

"…"

"This yogurt sucks."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I love you."

"…I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek has his forehead plastered against the table, hands spread out with the palms pressing against the glass. It would look pretty funny were it not for the gravity of the situation.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore, Seb," he says, and it comes out as a mumble in the very large room.

Sebastian looks at his hands, uncharacteristically curled in on themselves, resting on his lap. When Derek speaks he stretches them out a bit, looking at the lines marking his palms. "I'm sorry," he says, and although he doesn't intend for it to, it comes out as a whisper.

Derek pushes himself up on one elbow, rubbing at his temple with a discontent and resigned look written out across his closed eyes.

"I mean, I know it's not your fault. I know it's not. But it's just too hard to watch, Seb."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian says again.

Derek sighs and opens his eyes, turning to look at him with a calculating expression before speaking. "You know he'll never be yours, right? I mean - okay, considering how probability works I shouldn't say _never_…but…he's head over heels, Seb. And now that he has Logan I don't think he's ever going to let him go."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

Sebastian stares at his hands.

"It's just too hard to watch, you know? I really care about you, and it hurts to see you pine after him, and…and hurt yourself in the process."

"He was the only person I ever loved, Derek. I'm trying to forget him, I just - there's no instruction manual."

"Don't I know it."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you stop answering like a robot? Look, all I want is for you to be straight with me." Poor choice of words, but Sebastian catches his drift.

Sebastian turns to face him in his chair. "Honestly? I don't want you to leave. I'll let you, but I don't want you to. I'm really trying to get over him, but one of these days I'm going to break, and God knows what's going to happen to me if there's no one left to pick up the pieces."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not trying to use you to help me, Derek. I really want to fall in love with you."

"Then…maybe I should stay."

"Maybe you should."


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear to God, Smythe - "

"That's not my name anymore, Der-Bear!"

"I refuse to acknowledge anyone who calls me by that name and I swear to God if you get up on that table - "

"You're acknowledging me right now, you dumbass. Now shut up and let your husband sing to you."

"I SWEAR TO GOD, SEBASTIAN - "

"If I should staaaaay - I would only be in your waaaaay - "

"THIS IS A BREAK-UP SONG, YOU MORON!"

"SO I'LL GO - BUT I KNOW I'LL THINK OF YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAAAAY!"

"I cannot believe I even like you."

"AND IIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOU - OOOOOOH OOOOH - "

"I hate you so much right now."

"You love meeeee."

"I do not."

"Tell that to my wedding ring."

"If you don't get over here right now and remind me why I asked you to marry me I am dumping your ass in Mexico and mailing the divorce papers to you."

"It's a good thing I know how to make you love me then, isn't it?"

"It's a good thing for _you_."

"It's a good thing for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian trails his fingers along the wall carefully. They slide over the bumps and small cracks with consistent pressure; his footsteps are starting to sound too loud.

"Der?"

The hallway stretches white and long in front of him, the green door that marks the entrance to the gym yards and yards away.

"Derek?"

Sebastian rounds the corner, listening intently, to meet the washed-out blue of a classroom door. He spreads his fingers out against the glass in the center and tentatively pushes forward.

Derek is sitting in a chair somewhat near the teacher's desk, head buried in his arms. Sebastian shuts the door with a soft click and leans against it, unsure of what he should do.

"Go away." The words are muffled, with hardly any bite. Sebastian moves forward carefully, lowering himself into the chair next to his boyfriend with slow precision. He interlaces his fingers and glances absently out the windows, waiting without saying anything.

Derek mumbles something else Sebastian can't understand, so he reaches over to thread his long fingers through the athlete's hair. Derek gives a shiver and sighs, almost against his will. Straightening, he sniffs and swipes the back of his hand over his eyes. Sebastian thinks he's going to speak, but he just stares at the floor with red rings around his eyes. The singer's hand slips down to run over the side of his face instead.

"She's awake, Derek."

Derek puts one hand to his own face briefly before leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Your parents are there. The doctors say she's fine."

"What if she doesn't remember me?" Derek cuts in.

"She'll remember you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Derek…you give the girl piggy-back rides and take her to the park. You wrapped her ankle up when it was broken and took her to Disney World when your parents were too busy. Even if she doesn't remember you, do you think it really matters?"

Derek lifts his head up to look at him.

"Car crashes can't just _erase_ love like that."

Derek puts his head back on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

People say a lot of shit about time and changes and "for better or for worse," and to be honest, it just gets really annoying after a point.

Derek says as much when people try to engage him in metaphysical conversation. (Unless they're an adult. Then he sprouts some bullshit concerning metaphors that include lots of mountains and moving bodies of water before he takes the first opportunity to get the hell out of there and complain his woes away to Logan and Julian.)

But, in reality, there _is_ one thing that has, since the age of eleven, remained a constant in his life:

Coffee.

Which is actually…really depressing.

But dude, it's not like he's going to try to _change_ it, or anything. He doesn't suffer from caffeine _overdoses_; he suffers from having too much blood in his caffeine system.

He drank his first cup when he was up all night studying for a geography test in fifth grade, and he hasn't allowed anyone to _approach_ him with sugar or cream in their hand while he's sitting still with a cup of coffee.

Coffee got him through his breakup with Casey; coffee kept him sane while Julian was going through hell. Coffee helped him cope with Amanda getting her first boyfriend, and his summer house catching on fire, and Julian demanding that they adopt a puppy and take turns looking after it in their respective apartments after graduation, and a whole long list of other shit he doesn't even have the mental capacity to go through right now.

So…basically, he's always had coffee.

But this - this is the first time coffee hasn't _helped_, not even a little bit.

He's staring down at the hot mug in his hands like it might hold all the answers to the universe or something, dimly aware of the fingerprints pressed up onto the side from where Julian had pushed it into his hands a few minutes ago.

The coffee is black, very black, like there's a complete and total absence of light - and sitting there alone in a hospital waiting room, staring down at his coffee and up through the door as if he can see Sebastian if he just looks hard enough, Derek understands for the first time why people want sugar.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ooh, can we get these?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they have babies on them."

"No they do - oh."

…

"OW! Sheesh, what was that for?!"

"For touching."

"We're _allowed_ to touch, Derek! We're going to be _buying_ them."

"Not _every single one of them_."

"Well what if I wanted to buy these ones?"

"You don't want to buy these ones."

"Hey, you don't know that!"

"_Do_ you want to buy them?"

"…"

"Yup. S'what I thought. Now go stand over there and look pretty."

"You know, most couples _register_ for gifts, Derek."

"We are not most couples, Sebastian."

"Fine; I'll concede to that. But do we _really_ need so many sets of china dishes?"

"They're not all china."

"Do we really need so many _dishes_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be breaking a lot of them."

"How?"

"By having sex in the kitchen."

"…"

…

"…"

…

"When did this become my life."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're crying."

"I am _not_."

"Julian, tears are literally _running down your face_."

"I have allergies."

"Uh-huh."

Julian startles, eyes wide as they whip around to his boyfriend's face. Logan has reached up to take his hand from where it was about to wipe at his eyes, and he now has their fingers interlaced, leaning them on the back of the pew in front of them.

"You're ridiculous," Julian mumbles.

"You love me anyway."

"Don't get me started."

Up in the front, Sebastian is figgeting, hands going out to nervously wipe the sweat off on his slacks. It looks like he's about to fiddle with his cuff-links before he catches himself and presses both palms against his pants in rigid formation.

Dererk is looking at him, partly amused but mostly just happy in that weird, special way people only get during weddings and when they get parallel parking right on the first go. Neither of them seem to be paying much attention to the minister.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband; you may kiss."

As if they needed permission.

Derek gathers Sebastian up in his arms, and in the audience, Julian starts bawling.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're going to wear a hole into the table if you keep that up."

"Shut up, Julian."

"Chill. Just trying to help."

"Well you're not."

"Okay, okay, but seriously, what did that pencil ever do to you?"

"IT REFUSED TO COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS FOR CHRISTMAS PRESENTS I COULD GET DEREK."

"…"

"Stop judging me."

"Oh my G…okay, do you have _anything_?"

"Um. No."

"Sebastian."

"What? STOP JUDGING ME."

"He's your _boyfriend_. You've got to at least know what he _likes_."

"Yeah, sex and sports. I'll just give him a protective cup and some condoms, shall I?"

"You are the most imaginative person in the world."

"You're not helping."

"Isn't there anything you _want_ to give him?"

"…"

"There is, isn't there. Come on, tell me what it is."

"Julian - "

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me - "

"Julian! Jesus Christ, would you just go_ away_?"

"No. This is fun."

"Will it still be fun when Logan gets jealous about you spending time with me?"

"Do you _know_ what happens when Logan is jealous?"

"I am changing this conversation topic."

"No but seriously, don't you _want_ to get him something?"

"…"

"Sebastian."

"Julian."

"Tell me."

"You're not my keeper."

"Yes I am. Now shut up and tell me."

"That was self-contradicting."

"I swear to God, I _will_ castrate you and take away your coffee supply."

"I want to take him on a cruise, okay? My parents have tickets."

"…"

"You know what, talking to you is stupid. Let's not do this again."

"You should do it."

"What?"

"You should do it. Go on the cruise. Get suntans and massages and - oh, hey there, Logan!"

"…"

"Yeah, okay, I'm out. Bye, Bas!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian blinks. Derek tilts his head to the side consideringly. Sebastian scratches his nose. "Um," he says. "What are looking at?"

After a short pause, Derek answers, "I don't think I have any idea."

Sebastian glances over at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile. "Why did you take me to a modern art gallery if you knew you weren't going to have any idea what the fuck is going on?"

"Hey, they have photos of naked chicks in here," Derek says defensively.

Sebastian gives him a cool look. "Oh, how well you know me."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I just figured we needed to become a little more cultured, you know? It'll help build up our societal awareness and we can show that off in our college applications."

"Right, I get it. 'Dear Mister Admissions Guy, I think it is very important that you know I am a very cultured individual. Note, for example, my continual presence in museums of modern art, which help me gain extensive knowledge via my observation of naked women.'"

Derek gives a light slap to the back of Sebastian's head, which Sebastian then rubs while grinning cheekily.

"Way to make me sound like a pig," Derek sulks. Sebastian continues to grin. "Come on," Derek continues. "I meant we could become more cultured by looking at something like this - this - thingamajigger." They both glance at the painting they were looking at before, a large rectangular canvas painted all over with a thick coat of dark blue.

"Yes," says Sebastian. "I'm really detecting artistic genius here."

"You don't have to like it," Derek says. "You just have to - okay, here. Listen. 'The artist of this piece challenges our perception of shape by distorting the outline of his piece. While most traditional rectangular shapes feature portraits, this work stretches out to a much larger size, indicating a confused rendering of normality. Its color, in addition, signifies an intense level of composed thought, betraying the seeming simplicity of the piece. The color, while not as dark as the black that normally indicates misery, signifies despair in a world that is full of color, regardless of how deeply the perceiver may be falling into agony.'"

"Wow," says Sebastian after a minute. "You're right. This is the perfect place for a date."

Derek glares at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek scoots backward until he's leaning against the wall, knees pressed to his chest. He wraps his arms around them and tilts his head to the side. "How are you feeling today?" he asks.

Sebastian blinks, floating up and down in his pretzel-style position. "You never ask me that," he says at last, almost suspicious.

Derek sighs. "I just wanted to know. You've been fading away."

"It's about time," says Sebastian. "I've been this way for 104 years."

"102," Derek corrects.

"Whatever," says Sebastian. "I'm on my way out, don't you think?"

Derek winces. "I don't know," he says, drumming his fingers against his elbow. "I've never had a friend who was a ghost before."

Sebastian tilts his head to the side. "Will you miss me?"

Derek turns to him and glares. "No. You're a pain in my ass, Smythe."

Sebastian looks insulted. "You know I can just fade away and never speak to you again, right?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "You know I can follow you, right?"

Sebastian blinks. "What are you talking about? You're not a ghost."

Derek gives him a bitter smile. "How did you die, Sebastian?"

Sebastian just floats for a few seconds. "Don't make me say it, Derek," he says at last.

"You killed yourself. You became a ghost. That's the protocol, isn't it?"

Sebastian's eyes widen. "You're going to - _kill yourself_ to be with me? Shit, no, that's the stupidest thing you could ever do. I take it back, okay? I take it back; I won't fade away. Just don't - die."

Derek stands up.

"Derek!"

Derek starts walking away.

"I can follow you, you know!"

"Not outside the house," Derek mutters, and disappears out the door.


End file.
